Dance With Me
by Shiawase Koneko
Summary: When Ichigo's bored, a certain green-haired alien decides to unbore her with some dancing. IxK Oneshot


**AN: **I am really bored right now, so, this is the result of my bordom. :-3

***

Ichigo Momomiya lay on her bed, bored out of her mind. The other mews were all busy, Masaya had broken up with her the other day since he was moving. Ichigo closed her eyes. Maybe some sleep kill some time.

Meanwhile, a certain green-haired alien was watching her from out side her window...

"Hmm... So Koneko-chan's bored, huh?" He looked at Ichigo for one more minute, then teleported.

***

"Pai! How do humans get rid of bordom?" Kishu asked the purple-haired alien.

"I don't know. Why?" Pai looked at Kishu.

"Just wondering." Kishu replied. "Can I read one of your books on humans?"

"Fine, but if you ruin it, you're going to pay." Pai teleported away.

Kishu floated over to Pai's book shelf, and grabbed a random book. _Dancing for Idiots? I didn't know Pai was an idiot... Hmm... I guess this'll do._ Kishu teleported to his room with the book, and began reading.

***

Ichigo awoke from her catnap, having heard music. She yawned and walked to her window. "Anyone there?" She asked after opening it. No answer. She sighed, turning around, then gasped. "K-Kishu?"

"Hello, Koneko-chan." Kishu smirked.

Ichigo backed up, almost falling out the window, but was caught by Kishu.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked the green-haired alien.

"You're bored, right?" Kishu asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Do you have a battery-powered radio?" Kishu asked, ignoring Ichigo's question.

Ichigo nodded, pointed to a hot pink radio on her dresser. Kishu went over to the radio, and placed a CD in it.

"What's that?" Ichigo walked over to Kishu.

Kishu turned around, not answering. He grabbed her hands. "Dance with me."

"Wha-?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow.

Kishu grabbed the radio, and Ichigo, and teleported to a big, empty meadow.

Kishu placed the radio on the ground, and hit play.

Ichigo looked around, confused. "Where are we?"

_Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for_

"We're in a meadow." Kishu smirked, grabbing Ichigo's hand.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo tried pulling away.

"Come on," Kishu let go of Ichigo. "Tango with me. You **are** bored, right?"

Ichigo bit her lip, then sighed. "Fine! I don't know how, though. I've seen people do it on TV... But..."

Kishu held his hand out. "I'll teach you."

Ichigo took Kishu's hand in her own, and Kishu began dancing, Ichigo following.

_Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold_

Ichigo closed her eyes, as Kishu led her in this tango.

Kishu pulled Ichigo closer, and continued to dance.

_Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream_

"Ichigo, open you're eyes. You keep stepping on my feet." Kishu whispered into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo's eyes shot open. She turned red, her cat ears and tail popping out.

Kishu smirked. "You look so kawaii when you're embarassed, Koneko-chan. Do you remember any of the people you saw on TV doing the Tango?"

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no_

Ichigo nodded. "Why?"

"Just copy them." Kishu winked, dipping Ichigo, who was still the color of a beet.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me_

Ichigo got better as they danced.

"You're getting better, Koneko-chan." Kishu observed.

"You're not half bad yourself." Ichigo replied.

_Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente_

Kishu stepped forward with his left foot, while Ichigo stepped back with her left foot.

"Where'd you learn to Tango?" Ichigo asked, stepping back with her left foot.

Kishu ignored the question, stepping forward with the left foot.

_Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be (ooh yeah)_

Kish side-stepped to his right, and Ichigo to her left. Kishu slid his left foot to his right foot slowly, and touched the left foot next to the right foot, with his left heel slightly up, Ichigo doing the opposide.

_Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down (no no)  
Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'_

"I read a book." Kishu finally answered Ichigo's question.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "A book?"

Kishu nodded. "_Dancing for Idiots_. I got it from Pai."

Ichigo giggled at the book title. "I thought Pai was smart."

_As time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe_

"It's just an act." Kishu smirked, and Ichigo laughed.

_It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream_

Kishu dipped Ichigo, who's phone soon began ringing.

"Oh!" Ichigo grabbed her phone. It was her dad. She bit her lip, hitting ignore. "I'll let him ground me later." She shut the phone off, and pulled away from Kishu, running over to the radio. She dropped her cell next to the radio, and ran back to Kishu. "Where were we?"

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no_

Kish smirked, with a rose in his mouth, and pulled Ichigo close to him.

They began to dance again.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente_

"Umm... Kishu..." Ichigo asked, while Kishu twirled her around.

"Yeah?" Kishu dipped the mew, mumbling.

"What's the rose for?" Ichigo stare at the rose in Kishu's mouth.

_Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente_

"It's pretty." Kishu shrugged, placing the rose in Ichigo's hair, continuing their dance. "Not as pretty as you, of course." He winked.

Ichigo turned red yet again, and Kishu chuckled.

_Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
My darling just dance with me  
If only one night_

"Koneko-chan..." Kishu said.

"Hmm?" Ichigo replied, her eyes shut.

"This has been great, but it's getting late..." Kishu dipped Ichigo.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me_

Ichigo opened her eyes, frowning. The sun was beginning to set. It felt like their dance had just begun, and it was coming to an end.

Kishu pulled away, and grabbed the radio and Ichigo's cell.

Ichigo walked over to Kishu, taking her phone, and Kishu teleported them to Ichigo's bedroom.

_Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente_

"Good night, Koneko-chan." Kishu kissed Ichigo's forehead.

"K-Kishu." Ichigo said, before Kish could teleport.

"Hmm?" Kishu looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed Kishu's wrist, pulling him closer. "Can we dance together again sometime?"

Kishu smirked. "Sure."

Ichigo smiled, and kissed Kishu.

Ichigo pulled away. "Do you want the rose back?" She took the rose out of her hair.

Kishu shook his head. "Nah. Keep it to wear next time we go dancing."

Ichigo nodded.

Kishu smiled, and teleported away.

***

**AN: **That turned out longer than I planned. O_o The song is, like, 3 minutes, yet they spent at least an hour dancing to it. xD This is a story, though. Use your imagination. O_o Anyway... what'd you think? Before you hit back, or close this page... Review! :)

--Midniight


End file.
